Cherry Blossoms
by muie5
Summary: What will happen when a reincarnated female Karasu meets up with Kurama 15 years after his death during the Dark Tournament?
1. A New Life Comes To An End

**muie5:** So here is a new story. I was just playing around with the idea and thought it would make a good story. So here's the summary.

**Summary: What will happen when a reincarnated female Karasu meets up with Kurama 15 years after his death during the Dark Tournament?**

**Kurama**: I don't like that idea but don't forget...

**muie5**: Yeah, yeah. So I don't own YuYu Hakusho. I do own Cherry but not Karasu even though I want to.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Life Comes To An End**

"Mother! Mother!" yelled a toddler's voice.

A young girl with glazed fire hair and piercing blue eyes came running up to a woman wearing a blue summer dress with a yellow flower pattern. As the girl stopped in front of the women her pink dress, which fell to her knees, twilled slightly as she moved her mid-back hair out of her face. She was caring a hand full of daises and wild flowers.

"These are for you, Mother. They're a gift. Happy Mother's Day," explained the young child.

The women bent down so that she was eye level with the girl. Her blond hair fell over her shoulders as she took the bouquet. A smile came across the young girl's face as the women rubbed her hair gently.

"Thank you, Cherry. How sweet of you," said the older woman.

"You're welcome, Mother," Cherry answered.

**_--10 Years Later--_**

"I told my mother I hate pigtails and that daisy covered dress. She still made me wear _both_ today. I cut my hair shoulder length as a way to avoid pigtails yet she found a way to get it to work," said a teenage girl with glazed fire hair, soft blue eyes, wearing a red midriff shirt and lower rider jeans.

"So what are you going to do when you go home and your mother sees you with your hair down and wearing that outfit, Cherry?" asked a brunet haired girl.

"I'll put my hair back up and throw the dress over this before I get home," Cherry answered.

Cherry placed her hands in her jean pockets as she stared up at the sky. The four girls that were following her continued to talk as Cherry let her mind wonder.

"Two more days till Mother's Day. Maybe I should get Mother some flowers," Cherry thought.

"Did you hear? A new plant store opened up last month. I hear there are some really cute flowers there," said the brunet.

"Really? Cookie, that's great," said a blond girl.

"Where is it?" Cherry asked as she brought her gaze from the sky to her friend.

"Actually, it's five doors down from your house. Anyways. Today's your birthday, right? What are you going to do? You're fifteen now," Cookie answered.

"Mother wanted to make me a special dinner. I figure I'll just stay home and do whatever she wants."

Cherry looked back up at the sky. She gave a slight mental sigh. "How did I end up like this? When did my life become so monotonous? I used to be a strong demon. A demon from the Quest class nonetheless. I was feared. Now I'm a girl who would do anything to protect my mother. So much for the great Karasu. Guess that's what happens when you get reincarnated," Cherry thought.

To Cherry it was weird. She hadn't thought about her past life since elementary. The name Karasu, the life that he lived, seemed to be a distant dream now. Cherry was happy being around her family and friends. The former life she led as Karasu lost its luster. She was content with this laid back life she now led.

"Sorry, guys. I'm going to run by that flower shop and grab something for Mother's Day. See you tomorrow," Cherry said as she took off running down the sidewalk.

Cherry continued to run until a sign that read 'Flower Shop' came into view. As she got closer to the shop she let a laugh slip out. Cookie wasn't exaggerating like she normally did. The flower shop was literally five doors down from her home. Cherry entered the small store. Flowers and plants of all kinds lined the walls. She walked over to the roses and daisies. She spent several minutes looking through the many, many types of flowers.

"Okay. I'll get two daisies, one rose, and…Maybe I should get some wild flowers," Cherry said to herself as she grabbed two yellow daisies and a pink rose.

So after another several minutes Cherry got some wild flowers. She stared at the flowers she picked as she walked up to the counter at the back of the shop. She had a smile on her face as she placed the flowers on the checkout counter but she kept her hands on them.

"Is this all for you, miss?" came a calm male voice.

Cherry lost her smile as she brought her gaze up to the owner of the voice. She started to shake a bit as she stared at the man in front of her. His emerald green eyes complimented his long, firry red hair.

"Kurama?" Cherry thought in shock.

"Are you okay, Miss?" asked the storeowner.

Cherry let go of the flowers and ran out of the shop as fast as she could. The man watched her with some surprise. He picked up the flowers left on the counter and came around to the front of the counter.

"What a strange girl," he said as he went to place the flowers back.

* * *

As Cherry got to her house tears started to stream down her face. She could almost kill herself for crying for no good reason.

"Cherry," came a woman's voice from the front door of the house Cherry was standing in front of.

Cherry whipped the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. She walked up to the stoop that lead to the house with a sad smile. Once Cherry got to the door a woman with long blond hair embraced her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Today's you're birthday. You should be happy," said Cherry's mother.

"It's nothing. I just got a little shaken up. It's okay now. Don't worry," Cherry answered, allowing her mother to embrace her a bit longer.

Cherry and her mother walked into the house. Cherry's mother sat her daughter down in a chair in the kitchen.

"When did you change your clothes?" she asked all of the sudden as she scanned her daughter from head to toe.

"Umm…During school. Sorry," Cherry answered, lowing her head so she was staring at her black high-heeled boots.

"Since it's your birthday I'll let it slide."

"Mother, I'm sorry but I'm not very hungry. I'm just really tired. I know you spent all day cooking but…"

"I understand. I'll make you a plate though. You can eat it whenever you get hungry, okay?"

"Thank you, Mother."

Cherry got to her feet and walked out of the kitchen. She walked over to a carpeted staircase by the front door. As she got to the top of the stairs she heard her mother taking plates out of the cabinets.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but this cannot involve you. I know hiding things from you hurts you but I just can't involve you in this. This is something I have to do," Cherry thought as she opened her door.


	2. Planned Meeting

**muie5**: So here is chapter two. I enjoyed writing this story so far. I hope you all enjoyed reading it so far.

**Kurama**: muie5...

**muie5**: _Yeah. Okay. So I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Cherry but not Karasu._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Planned Meeting**

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Cherry yelled as she ran down the sidewalk, a book bag clenched tightly in her arms.

A group of girls stopped and turned around in unison. Cherry caught up to them within a few seconds of calling out to them. When Cherry joined the group they continued to walk.

"How was that big supper your mom made, Cherry?" Cookie asked, slowing so she was walking next to her friend.

"I didn't have any. I got sick and ended up in bed all night," Cherry answered without so much as a second thought to her lie.

"That's too bad," said a girl with long black hair, turning so she could look at her friend to make sure she was fine.

"Yeah. At least I'm feeling fine today, Yuri."

"So are you going to the mall with us today?" Cookie asked as the other four girls started talking about what they were going to buy.

"Well, you see…I can't. I'm meeting up with my boyfriend today."

All the girls just stopped as Cherry kept walking. When Cherry got a few feet away from her friends she stopped as well and turned around. All the girls had a look of shock.

Yuri was the first to say something, which happened to be, "You have a boyfriend and never told us? I don't know if I should be hurt or angry."

"Well, I just met him last night. He was at the new flower shop," Cherry explained, trying to avoid eye contact for as long as possible.

"Really? What's his name? How old is he? Is he cute?" asked a girl with short black hair.

"Yume, you are way to nosy. So is he cute?" Cookie asked.

"Well, his name is…is…" Cherry placed her fist up to her mouth as she thought, "Kurama surly can't be his human name. I don't exactly remember his name." "His name is Kurama."

"Kurama?" asked all the girls in unison.

"That's kind of a weird name, don't you think?" Yuri asked as they continued to walk.

"Who cares? So how old is he?" Cookie asked.

"And what does he look like?" Yume added with her usual chipper tone.

"I guess he's in his late 30's maybe early 40's," Cherry answered, shyly. She wasn't too sure how old Kurama was when they fought in the Dark Tournament.

"Cherry, that's way too old!" Cookie exclaimed.

"Isn't that against the law or something?" Yuri asked in a surprised tone.

"Does your mother know?" asked a girl with long, almost knee length, strawberry blond hair.

"No. I wasn't going to tell her just yet, Melody," Cherry answered as her once happy face clouded over with sadness.

"Anyways. How cute is he? I mean, how cute can you be when you're an old man?" asked trying to pick on her friend inconspicuously.

"He's really cute. He has mid-back red hair. His hair has no sign of graying, which is good for his age! He also has the most adorable green eyes. Even though he is a few years older than me he still looks like he's in his late teens or early 20's," Cherry answered, excited.

"When do we get to meet him?" Yume asked, now excited herself.

"You don't," Cherry said in a dark tone that none of her friends ever heard her use before. "I'm sorry. He has a job so he won't be able to see anyone a lot," Cherry said a bit more friendly after she realized how she sounded.

"We'll go with you when you visit him," Yuri stated.

"He's busy today," Cherry quickly retorted.

The girls reached the school gates finally. Cherry took off running, leaving her friends behind. The girls looked at each other with suspicion.

"She's hiding something," Cookie said what was on everyone's mind.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

The dismissal bell rang and all the students filed out into the hallways. Cherry was the first to exit the building, which was abnormal considering she always waited for her friends. But today she was in a hurry. She spent all night concocting a plan. There was no time to waste. Cherry dodged people walking down the sidewalk as she ran like a madman. She was panting heavily as she stopped by the new flower shop. As people passed her they gave her a weird stare since she was bent over panting like a dog.

"I should…really…work out more," Cherry managed to say in between pants.

Just as Cherry was getting her breathe back a teenage looking boy with short, messy black hair came walking out of the shop with a clear water bottle in hand. He stopped and smiled at Cherry.

"May I help you?" the boy asked, walking over to Cherry.

"Actually I'm looking for a worker with long red hair and green eyes," Cherry answered sweetly.

"You must mean Mr. Minamino. He's the owner. I don't think he's coming in today. His mother was having surgery today so I believe he went to visit her. He should be here tomorrow, though."

"Oh. Well...I have to speak to him as soon as possible. Do you know where he lives?"

"Are you his daughter or something?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend! You're like 13."

"Actually I just recentally turned 15."

"Didn't peg Mr. Minamino as _that_ type of guy. Well, he actually lives in the house around back. He built the shop in his front yard about a month and a half ago."

"Thank you."

Cherry started to run back the way she came. This is when the teen boy realized something.

"What's your name? I'll tell Mr. Minamino you came by!" he yelled after Cherry.

"Name's Cherry!" Cherry called back with a friendly wave.

"I'm Luis!"

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Kurama walked up to the flower shop's front door and shook the doorknob. He sighed as he continued to walk around to the back of the store. He shook the back door's doorknob as well. Once he was sure that the doors and windows were locked, he went into his one story home.

Once inside he took off his shoes and put on the dark blue slippers at the front door. He turned on the lights and walked down a hallway. He opened up the the last door in the hall and went in. He turned on the light and noticed that on the mirror hanging on the wall directly across from the door was a note. So Kurama walked over to the mirror and took the taped note off of the mirror.

_It has been such a long time. Imagine my surprise when we finally met after all these years. Do not worry. I promise to make a play date for us soon. Hope you are looking forward to it as much as I am. By the way, I hope your mother's surgery went well. Give her my regards for me._

Kurama dropped the note onto the oak desk that was placed below the mirror. He walked over to the twin bed and lied down.

"Wonder who left the note," Kurama thought as he closed his eyes.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

"So did you get to see your boyfriend yesterday?" Cookie asked as she walked with Cherry down the sidewalk.

"No. His mother had some kind of surgery so he was gone," Cherry answered as she tightened her grip on a white teddy bear in her arms.

"What about the flowers for your mom?"

"Well, I went out and picked some wild flowers. I made her breakfast today before I left. I'll give her the flowers and bear tonight."

"Your mom is so lucky to have a daughter like you. You go out of your way to please her."

"Yeah…"

Cherry stopped at her driveway. Cookie did the same. Cherry brought the teddy bear up so that it covered her mouth and looked down at the ground. Cookie decided that her friend would not tell her what was wrong so she just waved bye and left. Cherry walked up the stoop and into the house. Her mother was sitting on the couch in the living room that was to the right of the front door. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at her daughter. She patted the cushion to her right to signal to her daughter to come sit next to him. Cherry walked over to her mother and sat down.

"Happy Mother's Day," Cherry said, giving her mother the white teddy bear holding a box of chocolates and flowers.

"Thank you. I enjoyed the breakfast this morning. I should let you cook more often," Cherry's mother said, hugging the bear.

"I would but I know you enjoy cooking."

"Your father called. He won't be home for another week. He said he loves you."

"Okay. Mother, I'm sorry but I'll have to leave later today. I'll be gone for a few hours. I'll make dinner before I leave."

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll make dinner. Make sure you're back before midnight."

"Yes, Mother."

As Cherry started to get up her mother gave her a hug. A smile came across Cherry's face as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. After that Cherry walked up the stairs and to her room.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

"Luis, I'm going to go run some arrons. Please watch the shop," Kurama said as he started to walk out of the front door.

"Okay, Mr. Minamino!" called Luis from the back of the store.

Kurama walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his jean pockets. As he passed an apartment building he heard some rocks hit the sidewalk beside him. When he looked up he saw a big chunk of the third floor's cement guardrail falling towards him. He jumped out of the way but not fast enough to avoid getting a rather large gash on his left leg. Kurama looked up at the third floor to see a shadow run out of his line of vision. He decided that it would be best to go back and take care of the gash on his leg.

"My reaction time is becoming quite dulled. These passed seventeen years of peace has really done a number on my skills," Kurama said as he made his way back to his shop. "I wonder who that was. It smelled human."

As Kurama got to his flower shop a loud crash was heard. He spun around on his heels to find broken glass all over the ground not even a foot from where he was standing. Kurama scanned the area only to find nothing.

"It's either I have the worst of luck or someone is trying to kill me. That or harm me rather badly," Kurama thought as he continued to the shop's front entrance.


	3. Caught

**muie5: **You know what?

**Kurama:** What?

**muie5:** Well I...I forgot. Well here is a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

**Yusuke:** What is up with you?

**muie5: **Yusuke?

**Yusuke:** What?

**muie5: **Why are you here?

**Yusuke:** Oh, yeah**.** muie5 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho just Cherry but not Karasu.

**muie5:** YUSUKE!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Caught**

"So did your mother like the gifts?" Cookie asked as she took another bite of ice cream.

"She looked like she liked them. I was a bit upset that I wasn't able to make her supper though. I was gone until a little before midnight," Cherry answered, taking a bite of her chocolate ice cream almost dropping it on the table of the café.

"Where were you so late at night?"

"Hanging out with my boyfriend."

"What?!" Cookie yelled, almost knocking over her bowl of ice cream.

"Get your head out of the gutters!"

"I can't believe your mother let you stay out with him that late."

"She didn't know I was with him."

"It's already going around that you are dating an adult. No one knows a Kurama but the person you described sounds exactly like Mr. Shuichi Minamino. He's the owner of the flower shop on your street."

"Shuichi Minamino, huh? So that's his human name. Not a very cute one though," Cherry thought as she finished up her bowl of chocolate ice cream. "Word travels fast, doesn't it?" Cherries said as she leaned back in the booth the two of them shared.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Two women in their late 50's were walking passed the flower shop. Kurama was out in front of the shop watering the plants that were sitting in front and around the sides. He turned to the women with a warm smile and a friendly wave.

"That's the man that is dating a 15 year old high school student," said one of the women.

"That's Mr. Minamino. I thought he was a sweet, polite young man. Never, in a thousand years, would I have thought he was into that sort of thing," said the other woman.

The two women quickened their pace to pass the shop faster. Kurama's smile faded and his arm fell to his side.

"I wonder what they were talking about," Kurama thought as he turned his attention back to the plants.

The day went by with the same thing happening. Kurama's normal costumers acted different towards him. The entire day he heard people saying that he was dating a 15 year old named Cherry.

"Mr. Minamino, I'm clocking out," Luis said, taking off the white apron he was wearing.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Kurama said, watering some of the wild flowers.

"Before I forget, Cherry came by yesterday."

"Cherry?"

"Yeah. Your girlfriend."

"Luis, I know you are off the clock but can you help me lock up?"

"It's kind of early, don't you think?"

"Yes, but I a few things to take care of."

"Okay. Sure."

As soon as the two got done locking the flower shop the two said their goodbyes. Kurama started down the sidewalk deep in thought.

"Cherry sounds like an Americanized name. I wonder who she is," Kurama thought as he headed towards the subway.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Kurama got to the subway in time to run onto the train seconds before the door shut. He slowly started to catch his breath as he took a seat to the right of the back door. He pulled out a medium sized novel and started to read.

"Cherry! Tell me what it is!" ordered Yuri from a few feet to the left of Kurama.

"I can't. What is the point of a birthday present surprise if I tell you? You can wait two more days," Cherry answered, sitting down on the blue seat of the train.

"Cherry, you are so mean! Why tell me you even have it if you're not going to tell me what it is? Cherry!"

Kurama brought his attention from his book to a group of four teenage girls. The girls were laughing and smiling. His eyes fell upon the girl with glazed fire hair in the middle of the group.

"So, Cherry, are you ready for class tomorrow?" asked Cookie as she sat next to Cherry.

"I wonder if that's her," Kurama thought as he stared at Cherry.

"Not really. I haven't finished my report for class," Cherry answered with a sigh.

"Is it because you were out all night with your Kurama?" Yume asked in a sly, underlying tone of voice.

This is when Kurama got to his feet. Cherry playfully hit Yume in the shoulder as Kurama walked over to the girls. But suddenly he was cut off by people exiting the subway. By the time everyone cleared the girls were gone. He tried to get off but was too late.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

"Mother, I'm back," Cherry said as she closed the front door behind her.

No one answered so Cherry checked around the house only to find a note from her mother on the kitchen table. Cherry placed the note back onto the table after scanning over it.

"Guess I'll be alone for a while," Cherry said as she walked up the stairs.

Cherry closed her door and walked over to her bed. She lied down on her fluffy pink comforter that her mother put on her bed. She laid there for a few moments just staring at the ceiling. A warm breeze came through the open window about the bed.

"Guess it's about time. I'll miss this quietness," Cherry said as she sighed.

She got to her feet and swiftly jumped out of the window. She grabbed onto the window seal below her room. The allowed her to land on the ground unharmed. As soon as she was on the ground she took off down the sidewalk.

As she got to the flower shop she slowed down. Cherry tiptoed to the side of the building and peeked through a window. She was two people whom she summed was Kurama and Luis. She couldn't see their heads because there were two pots of plants hanging from the ceiling in her way. After this she continued to tiptoe around back.

Cherry then walked over to the white, one story house in the back of the shop. She crept around until she was at the right side of the house. She tried to open the window only to find it was locked. This little fact was only a small annoyance. It only took her a few seconds to unlock the window.

She slowly opened the window and climbed up onto the window seal. As she got her feet onto the seal she looked into the room. This is when she realized that Kurama was staring at her from where he was sitting at the desk.

"Looks like we have a little intruder in our mists," Kurama stated, turning her full attention to Cherry.

Cherry immediately turned red but quickly gathered her composure. She started to place her right foot back onto the ground when Kurama got to his feet.

"Your name is Cherry, correct?" Kurama inquired, walking over to the window.

"If you truly must know then yes," Cherry answered less than politely.

"Is there a reason why you are breaking into my home?"

Cherry got both her feet on the ground. She smiled at Kurama since she was tall enough to have her head show. Kurama watched her suspiciously.

"It's just been such a long time," Cherry said a bit cryptic before running off.

Kurama watched Cherry disappear before sitting back down on the chair. He pulled a piece of paper out from the right hand draw of the desk. He looked at it as a slight frown appeared.

"Looks like this won't be the last time I see Cherry," Kurama said as he reread the note left on his mirror two days ago.

Kurama looked up from the note to the window. This is when he noticed a white slip on the window seal. So he got up, walked over to his bed, leaned over and grabbed the paper.

_Evening, Shuichi. Or should I say Kurama? In any case, I have decided on the play date. Excited? I am. Finally, we meet face to face after all these years. So if you are interested meet me in the park tomorrow evening at five. See you soon._

Kurama sat back at his desk with his attention on the note. He started to let his mind play with some ideas on who this Cherry really was.

Cherry stopped for a moment so she could allow herself to calm down. After a second she climbed onto the window seal below her room. She jumped and grabbed onto her room's window seal barely. She then climbed through her window. Just as she closed her window she heard the front door close.

"Cherry, we're back," called her mother.

Cherry sighed. She walked to her door and opened it slowly. She walked to the stairs to find her mother and a man with short, slicked back black hair standing at the bottom of the stairs.


End file.
